


The Story of Emile the Seer

by stardust_studio



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Seer Emile Picani, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_studio/pseuds/stardust_studio
Summary: Emile Evanson is born a Seer. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but his parents hate anything freaky or magic. Unluckily, Emile is both. And this is just the start of his trauma.There will be a happy ending, I promise. I have several ppl threatening me already if there isn't one.Based on my character from the #sandersofthecaribbean tag on tiktok. Check it out, there's so many great storylines and people!! This is just one of them.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sanders of the Caribbean





	The Story of Emile the Seer

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is based on a cosplay tag on tiktok, where I cosplay a Seer Emile Picani!
> 
> It will get much worse before it gets better, but it will get better, I promise.

Emile Evanson was born at the turn of the season, from summer to autumn, as the first leaves fell from the trees nearby. His parents were both perfectly normal: his father was a textile merchant and his mother made the fabrics that his father sold. Both were human, and had never had any interactions with magic or supernatural creatures of any kind. 

So, it was a shock to them when Emile turned out to be not human. 

Emile came out of the womb healthy, and relatively normal, but for the third, silver, glowing eye in the center of his forehead. His two normal eyes were a beautiful blue, the color of the sky on a clear day near the sea. His hair was black, what little of it that he had, anyway, and other than the eye, he was a normal, healthy baby. His mother was perfectly fine, no more drained than any other woman after a normal childbirth. In fact, she was almost better, more lively, than she should have been. 

Throughout his toddlerhood, Emile was strange in a way that his parents couldn’t describe. Oh, they knew what he would become; stories and legends of Seers were spread far and wide, across many mythologies and places. They knew he wasn’t human, but they often couldn’t pinpoint how he wasn’t human, what mannerisms or abilities he had that were just over the line of being human. He had the normal number of teeth, fingers, and toes, he advanced and learned at a slightly faster rate than most children, but not unreasonably fast. The only real thing that they could pinpoint was his third eye. Because of this eye, though, Emile didn’t get many friends growing up. 

Not until Patton. 

At a young age, Emile’s parents sent him to a tutor nearby to make him learn to control his magic. When he was five years old, he was joined by another student, one who was two and a half years older than him and wasn’t unsettled by his eye. 

“Hi! I’m Patton! What’s your name?” Patton bounced up to Emile, smiling and happy. 

“I-I’m Emile,” Emile stuttered, peeking through his bangs that covered all three of his eyes. 

“I like you, let’s be friends!” Patton said, surprising Emile. No one had ever wanted to be friends with him before. 

“Really?” Emile asked, shocked. 

“Yeah! Seers gotta stick together!” Patton proclaimed loudly. It was then that Emile noticed Patton’s third eye, placed just below his collarbone. 

“You gotta be careful! People don’t like that sort of thing!” Emile whispered urgently, looking around. 

“What do you mean? My mom and dad said that being a Seer is something to be celebrated!” Patton said, confused. Emile chose to stay quiet. He didn’t want to lose his new friend so quickly. 

“C’mon, let’s go find a place to sit!” Patton grabbed Emile’s hand, not noticing the flinch the younger child couldn’t quite suppress. 

Over time, the two boys became best friends. Patton knew about how Emile’s parents hated the fact that Emile was a Seer, had magic at all, really. They never left scars, but the bruises and broken bones spoke for themselves. Emile knew how some of Patton’s mini-visions scared him as he came into his powers slowly once he’d reached 13. Patton didn’t have a full vision until he was 15, but the glimpses he got scared him. He’d even based some of their childhood villains off of the people he’d seen. Emile was there when Patton needed glasses for the first time, and realized what it actually meant to be going blind, as all Seers do. 

Of course, everything went to shit all at once. 

Patton had his first full vision on Monday, and it scared him so bad that he didn’t tell Emile until Wednesday. On the Saturday prior, Emile had turned 13, and was starting to get glimpses and feelings of his own, all of which scared him immensely. It was also that day that Emile’s parents finally took it too far, and used a knife. Emile showed up at Patton’s house the next day, and was there to help Patton through the aftermath of his vision. 

“Hey, Patton, you won’t forget me, will you? Even if I disappear?” Emile asked that day, after Patton was recovered. 

“What brought this on, Emile? Of course I won’t forget you! You’re like my little brother!” Patton said, grinning and messing with Emile’s hair. 

“Just a bad feeling. You pinky promise?” Emile said, holding out his pinky. 

Patton turned serious then. He remembered how his visions and powers started with just “bad feelings.” He reached down and linked his pinky with Emile’s. 

“I pinky promise,” Patton said, then got an idea. He looked around the room before finding what he was looking for. Dragging Emile over, Patton grabbed the bracelet that was supposed to be a birthday gift for Emile’s thirteenth birthday. However, first prophetic feeling is an important occasion, too, right? He gave Emile the bracelet, made of smooth black stones and cold wire, and tied it around Emile’s wrist. 

“There! Now you know I won’t forget you!” Patton had said. 

Then Patton disappeared. It was only far later in his life that Emile would learn what Patton Saw, and that he had decided to act on his vision in a way that would cause the vision to come true. But that’s a story for another time. For now, Emile was left alone, adrift, without his friend and left with parents who despised him. Despondent, Emile returned home. 

Emile didn’t wake up on Thursday, or on Friday. When he does wake up, it is to a dark room, a metal cage, shackles, and crying. Looking around, he finds that he is alone in a small metal cage, with only the light of his softly glowing third eye to see by. Around the room are a variety of other cages, most of them too small for the beings contained within them. All of the cages are full, and, from what Emile could see, most of the others aren’t human. He can see the feathered wings and talons of harpies, the scales and teeth of merpeople and sirens. He can also see that the sirens are muzzled, the harpies have had their wings clipped, and he wonders how they’d contain a Seer. 

Suddenly, the door opens. In step three large men, bigger than Emile had ever seen, followed by a woman who scares Emile more than the men do. Something about her just seems  _ off _ , in a way he couldn’t pinpoint. 

“Hello, little Seer. Awake at last, I see?” her voice is rich, with a dangerous undercurrent. Distantly, Emile wonders if she’s part siren. 

“Do you know how you got here, child?” she asks, and doesn't wait for Emile’s response, “Your parents sold you, little Seer. They hated having an inhuman child so much that they sold you to the first person who asked. They sold you, and they already have a replacement, one who won’t be quite as inhuman as you are. And now, little Seer, you belong to me. I can make your life hell, little Seer, or I can make it decent. What will it be?”

Emile looks between the woman and the knife she holds out to him, not understanding. Mature and inhuman though he may be, he’s still only a 13 year old who just learned that their parents sold them, and he doesn’t understand what the lady wants him to do with the knife. 

Impatiently, she shoves the knife into his hands, and says “Blind yourself, child, and come into your full potential as a Seer.” Horrified, Emile throws the knife out of the cage, careful not to throw it too hard, lest it hit someone in another cage. The woman’s pretty face twists into something ugly, and she snaps her fingers. One of the men unlocks Emile’s cage, and grabs him. The boy struggles, but it’s no use. The woman picks up the knife, but Emile doesn’t stop struggling through the whole process. He doesn’t stop screaming for a long time, either. 

Emile doesn’t return to the real world until the next month, overwhelmed by the influx of power to his unprepared, immature body and mind. He’d previously only gotten a few small glimpses of the future, in dreams or moments of vertigo. Now, though, he is getting full visions, of past, present, and future. His first vision was actually of his parents, his mother holding a hand over her belly, as they sold him to the woman. 

_ “We can’t have that  _ **_thing_ ** _ near our baby, you understand? Never bring it back,” his father was saying to the woman, his mother nodding in agreement. The woman simply nodded, handing his father the money, 50 gold coins, and handed them a sedative to put in his water.  _

He sees Patton, speaking with a pirate dressed in white and red. 

_ “I had a vision, and your brother is dangerous. He’s going to hurt you, you need to get away from him!” Patton is desperately pleading with the pirate. Emile watches as the pirate reluctantly agrees, setting in motion events that would bring Patton’s previous vision to fruition.  _

He watches as Patton returns home, only to find Emile missing. 

" **_Where is he?_ ** _ ” Patton demands of Emile’s parents, both of whom are cowering in the corner in fear of the Seer before him. He watches as his mother stammers out explanations, as Patton’s furious, out of control magic collapses the house around them, but leaves them alive. Patton never could hurt anyone or anything, not even Emile’s parents.  _

They lose themself in the visions. They lose all sense of identity, of personality, of humanity as the visions and power crush them under their weight. They wonder, idly, if this is how it was supposed to be, but even that thought gets lost. 

When they finally become aware of having a physical body again, it’s to hunger. They (he?) are hungry, which makes sense. They haven’t eaten in a month, and rarely got anything to eat before that. They are adept at ignoring hunger (are they? They can’t remember) and continue to ignore their hunger. Sitting up, they look around. Or rather, they try to. They can’t see anything, and suddenly they feel the pain in their face. That’s right, they remember, a woman blinded them with a knife. 

“Hey, kid, you awake?” they hear, from off to the left of their body. 

They attempt to open their mouth to reply, but they can’t remember how to work their voice box. They nod instead. They remember how to do that, at least. 

“That’s good. We was worried about you, kid. You’ve been dead to the world for a month or so. Hard to tell in here, but it’s been a while. Your name was Emile, right? I think that’s what I heard them slavers say,” the voice continued, gruff but kind. 

Emile. They consider it. The name seems right, but they can’t remember if it was theirs or not. For lack of other options, though, they accept it as their name. They nod, hoping the other can see them well enough to know what they did. 

“I’m Jamie. Can you see anything, Emile? They did a number on your face, but your third eye thingy ain’t damaged. It’s glowing, tho. It ain’t much light, but it’s more than we’ve gotten in a while, and should be enough to see by,” the newly named Jamie continues, speaking in a whisper. Besides Jamie’s questions, the room is silent, the other prisoners waiting to see what happened to the young Seer. 

Emile moves their head around, trying to see if they can see anything. The world remains dark to them. They turn their head towards Jamie, then shake their head no. 

“Can you talk, Emile? You did scream until you couldn’t anymore before, but that was a month ago,” Jamie asks kindly. 

Emile opens their mouth and tries to speak. It takes a few tries, but they manage to say something. It isn’t much, but it sends a chill down the spines of everyone around them. 

“Yes, we can still talk.” 

“We? Who’s we?” Jamie asks cautiously. No one in the room knew what was supposed to happen when a Seer came into their powers, but most of them were nearly certain that a month-long coma wasn’t normal. 

“Just us, Emile,” Emile carefully sounds out the name, as though unfamiliar with it. 

“Just you? Are you alone or is someone with you? In your head, I mean,” Jamie asks. 

Emile hums lightly, “Emile will never be alone again, but it is mostly just me in my own head.”

“What do you mean by that, son?”

“A Seer is never fully alone, the visions keep them company and the gods watch over their little tests, but it is mostly just me in my own head,” Emile answers, remembering more of himself as he keeps talking, but he remembers in a distant way, like they happened to someone else. He thinks that’s just called shock, though. 

Unnoticed by any of the prisoners, the woman who had blinded Emile walks into the room and manages to catch the last thing he said. “Little tests? What do you mean by that, child?” 

“Seers are tests, sent by the gods to test the hearts of their children. Seers are the favored of the gods, but also the test of humanity. You, Elizabeth, have already failed the test. Your afterlife will not be pleasant,” as he says this, all three of Emile’s eyes started to glow, a silver-white that blinds Elizabeth, but comforts the other prisoners, healing them and himself, though his scars remain, the color of quicksilver surrounding pure white eyes. 

As the glow dies down, Emile is left, still sitting in the cage, across from Elizabeth, who had fallen on the dirty ground. She stands, sneers, spits at Emile, then walks out. The bodyguards come in after she has left, and Emile remembers what fear felt like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
